Una eternidad junto a ti
by Clara-Black
Summary: no se me da bien esto... Vida de los Cullen y Bella tras la transformación de ésta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una eternidad junto a ti**_

**Capítulo 1:**

**_Fuego_**

Temblaba. Temblaba de frío y de nervios. Estaba totalmente convencida de lo que iba a hacer, pero aún así estaba nerviosa, podría decirse que tenía miedo. Sería estúpido que no lo tuviera, al fin y al cabo, voy a renunciar a muchas cosas, insignificantes, pero que van a dejar de existir para mi...

-Bella¿Estás completamente segura?- preguntó Edward, con su bello rostro que rebasaba perfección a escasos centímetros de mi, por centésima vez.

-Si- afirmé, mostrando más aplomo del que verdad podría jactarme, era uno de esos momentos en los que yo agradecía que no fuera capaz de leer mi mente, si así fuera, dudo que al ver mis dudas se atreviera a cometer aquella "locura" como él la llamaba.

-Sabes lo que pienso...- murmuró.

-Y sabes el precio que yo he tenido que pagar por ello- respondí mirando de reojo la redonda alianza que coronaba uno de mis dedos.

-Está bien- se resignó.

Cerré mis ojos con suavidad, sabía que me esperaban tres días de dolor, de intenso dolor... tres días en los que perdería aquellas cosas indispensables en aquella vida, ahora moriría y volvería a nacer.

-Bella... no volverás a sentir el sabor de una comida, no volverás a tener un sueño jamás, no podrás pasear bajo el intenso sol de Phoenix...- trotó de persuadirme, inútilmente.

-Mi decisión esta tomada, Edward... desde el primer día en que te lo dije- susurré acariciándole en su fría mejilla, ahora tensa por el nerviosismo que ambos compartíamos- Confío en ti... y sé que esto no es el final, es simplemente el principio, el principio de una eternidad junto a ti.

-Bella... sabes que puedo no... no controlarme- dijo con preocupación y culpabilidad anticipada.

-Pero yo confío en ti, Edward, grábatelo, confío en ti ciegamente.

-Sabes que no debes hacer esto.

-Sabes que quiero hacerlo.

-Por favor, Bella, esperemos un poco más...- imploraba con desesperación.

-No- respondí tajantemente, rehuyendo su mirada, sabiendo que sería mucho más difícil continuar con esto así. Lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

-De acuerdo- murmuró en voz lo suficientemente baja que ni lo oí, tan solo intuí el movimiento de sus labios en respuesta a la mía.­

Volvió a suspirar entrecortadamente y acercó sus labios, tallados delicadamente en impoluta piedra a los míos. "Mi último beso humano" pensé con una mezcla de miedo e ilusión. La boca de Edward descendió por mi cuello acariciándolo con suavidad antes de detenerse en él. Se tensó con fuerza.

Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos, mientras hacía acopio de fuerza de voluntad. En un último momento, con abrumante rapidez, alzó mi mano y la olisqueó suavemente antes de posicionar su boca en ella y perforarla levemente con sus colmillos. Pude sentir como la ponzoña comenzaba a esparcirse por mi sangre.

El dolor comenzó a arder inquietantemente en mi mano, pero aún así, pude ver como desde lo más hondo de su alma, aquella fuerza que él reprimía, aquel salvaje monstruo que ardía en su interior, comenzó a revolverse entre las cadenas que lo ataban pugnando por desatarse y dar fin con mi vida... con la vida de una insignificante humana. Sin apenas darse cuenta, noté como extraía mi sangre, deleitándose con su sabor, mientras yo veía sus ojos oscurecerse, volviéndose negros, casi rojos, a la vez que saboreaba aquel vino traído de su infierno personal.

Solté un gemido angustioso y dolorido. La mano comenzaba a dolerme, apenas sentía la ponzoña, pero la falta de sangre me hacía marear. Se alejó de mi de un salto, como si al fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo era demasiado insignificante para él. Notaba mi palidez, incluso con el flameante dolor que ahora volvía a sentir llameando por mi cuerpo a una rapidez asombrosa. Lo vi tensarse, dejar de respirar y cerrar los ojos. Trataba de concentrarme en él, solo así mi dolor sería menor. Con cautela pero a la vez con la velocidad propia de su condición, se acercó a mi. No me había dado cuenta, pero apenas se me notaba respirar y había cerrado los ojos.

-Oh no, Bella, Bella, dime algo... dime que estas bien- dijo con angustia. Pude reconocer sus palabras y su tono, recordándome aquella tarde en la academia de baile, cuando James estaba dispuesto a matarme. Me iluminó el pensamiento de que, pese al dolor, luego iba a venir algo mejor, mucho mejor.

-Quema- logré gemir débilmente.

El alivio inundó en aquel instante ese rostro de ángel que tan sólo él poseía, al darse cuenta de que pese al pequeño incidente provocado por lo apetitoso de mi sangre, aquella debilidad en la que tan precipitadamente había caído, todo iba tal y como yo había decidido.

··

El ardor, aquel dolor era insoportable. Quemaba mi sangre, me quemaba todo el cuerpo. Mis gritos agónicos debían oírse por toda la casa y a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Parecía que mi cabeza fuera a estallar, no podía abrir los ojos, simplemente me revolvía en el sillón, en las sillas, en el suelo... en cualquier lugar donde me sentaban, donde Edward me sentaba.

Parecía encontrarme dentro de una hoguera, notaba como todo, absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, estallaba en llamas haciéndome chillar sin contención. Ten vano había tratado de pensar que aquello que ganaría por el dolor, pero este mismo me impedía pensar con claridad, mi mente tan solo se concentraba en aquella sensación tan repulsivamente agónica que me impedía, incluso, desmayarme.

Desde hacía unos instantes, me mantenía aferrada al cuerpo de Edward, como si de ello pendiera mi vida, podía sentir sus sufrimiento, aunque no entendía bien por qué. Tan sólo era capaz de identificarle a él, tan solo con su presencia. Sus brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo de hierro, enfriando mi cuerpo. De aquella manera, todo parecía más soportable, pese a que seguía ardiendo en mi interior.

··

Había pasado mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo desde que todo comenzó a arder, apenas podía mover los músculos, en mi forma de ver las cosas en ese momento, calcinados.

De repente el fuego fue remitiendo, notaba que no ardía, pero todo era desquiciantemente ardiente, por el tiempo que si llevaba así. Alcé la vista por primera vez en días hacia Edward, que en ningún momento se había separado de mi, cuando todo se enfrió. Fue la sensación más dolorosa que había sentido en mi vida, ni siquiera comparada con el ardor anterior. Solté un alarido de dolor que parecía desgarrarme por dentro, hizo que un escalofrío hiciera temblar los cimientos de aquella casa.

Comencé a jadear por la habitación mientras Edward murmuraba con rapidez palabras que pretendían tranquilizarme. Mi respiración entrecortada fue relajándose poco a poco. Él me tomó en sus brazos y tumbó en el sofá, observándome fijamente.

Poco a poco notaba como me iba llenando de fuerza, me sentía increíblemente fuerte. Miré al vampiro que tenía ante mi, que seguía sin quitarme ojo de encima, con curiosidad. ¿Ya estaba? Me puse en pié despacio, tratando de quitar todos los obstáculos que fuera capaz de encontrar en el suelo de aquella habitación.

Me dirigí al otro lado de la habitación, donde un espejo me invitaba a observarme. Tomé aire y miré. Apenas habían cambiado mis rasgos, pero tenía algo raro... algo atrayente, una belleza inhumana, como la que atraía a todos de Rosalie o Alice, solo que no era tan bella como ellas. Me moví un poco a la derecha y me quedé sorprendida, cada movimiento que hacía parecía incitar a la provocación... pero había algo más... cuando el reflejo de mis ojos se juntaron con los de Edward, noté como se me oscurecían, volviéndose negros, y como una sonrisa surcaba mis labios. Un gruñido juguetón escapó de lo más hondo de mi pecho. Estaba hambrienta. Y esa sed. Tenía que ser saciada.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Este es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, lo primero que escribí... xD espero que os guste:)_**

**_Reviews please! Los necesito para poder mejorar ;-) Ojalá os haya gustado!!_**

**_BeShItOs!!! OkMm!!_**

**_Clara-Black_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchísimas gracias a: gabii cullen, 3rill Cullen, Samantha uchiha y a ady.**_

**Aviso: **No puedo responderos a los reviews si no me dejais vuestro mail (obviamente esto va para los que no tienen cuenta de ff)

**_

* * *

_**

_Una eternidad junto a ti_

**Capítulo 2:**

**_Bella 1 - Edward 0_**

-¿Bella?- escuché con claridad al otro lado de la puerta. 

-¡Vuelve luego, Alice!-se quejó Edward.

-Nadie te llamó a ti, vampiro egoísta- dijo la morena entrando en la habitación- También yo tengo derecho a disfrutar de mi hermana... aunque no tanto.

Sonaba realmente bien que se dirigiera a mi de sea forma. Su hermana.. si bien yo siempre la había sentido como tal, saber que iba a ser así para toda la eternidad era ciertamente alentador.

-Todos queremos ver a la nueva- dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de salir. Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos- suspiró poniéndose en pié, mientras me tendía la mano.

Bajamos las escaleras con tranquilidad y llegamos al salón, donde todos nos esperaban. Cuando Edward me soltó, al ir a sentarme, tropecé y caí. Fruncí el entrecejo maldiciéndome entre dientes. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver como Edward y Alice fruncían los labios para no reír, Carlisle y Esme sonreían con cariño y Jasper y Emmett reían a mandíbula batiente, chocando las manos mientras Rosalie los miraba con diversión.

-Edward nos debe un coche... Edward nos debe un coche- canturreaban mis dos nuevos hermanos. Me habría reído de no haber entendido lo que ocurría.

-¿Edward?- gruñí mientras me ponía en pié, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No es lo que parece- dijo con inocencia mirándome angelicalmente. Me acerqué a él con la vista fija en sus ojos, a escasos dos milímetros de su boca, sintiendo con claridad el aliento que me perdía y atontaba, humana o no, pero logré resistirme a él.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- gruñí despacio. Pude escuchar con total claridad como tragaba- ¿Qué pasa?

Reconocí una pequeña risita cantarina junto a mi novio que casi arruina mi fachada enfadada.

-Apostamos con Edward...- mientras Emmett hablaba, Edward había acortado la distancia entre ambos con un apasionado beso, tapando con sus férreas manos mis oídos. Me separé de él jadeante- ...coche.

-¿Qué?- pregunté volviéndome al más corpulento de mis hermanos.

-Haber estado atenta- se quejó infantilmente fingiendo estar enfadado- Tenías las manos y el resto del cuerpo muy pendientes de otra cosa.

Agradecí a toda divinidad existente no tener una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo con la cual sonrojarme, y solo tener que preocuparme por lanzar una almohada a la cara del moreno.

-Idiota- gruñí.

-Niños, niños, ya basta- intervino Esme mirándonos con autoridad. Inmediatamente bajé la cabeza como una niña regañada, haciéndola sonreír maternalmente.- Prohibido volver a apostar acerca de los accidentes de Bella¿Entendido?

-Si, mamá- dijeron todos con amplias sonrisas de inocencia.

-Mentirosos- murmuró bajito antes de volver a colocarse junto a Carlisle.

Al fin pudimos sentarnos, yo miraba todo con atención, mi nueva visión me permitía ver más allá de lo que antes podía con mis ojos humanos. Todos me observaban casi sin parpadear.

-¿Qué?- espeté. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Tenemos que averiguar cuales son tus poderes- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué poderes?- pregunté confusa.

-Edward y Alice nos han hablado de tu inmunidad a los poderes de los Vulturi, de que puedas oler la sangre...- enumeraba- Creemos que tal vez tengas un poder que te haga inmune al de los demás vampiros.

-Pero no lo soy con los de Jasper y Alice- comenté aún más confundida.

-Pero los nuestros son ambientales- explicó la morena- Jasper controla los sentimientos de un espacio, no una persona en concreto, aunque también pueda hacerlo... y en mis visiones, no solo te veo a ti, sino todo lo que te rodea... ¿Entiendes?

-De todas formas todavía es pronto para saberlo- dijo Esme restándole importancia.

-Ahora lo primero es ir de caza- dijo Carlisle.

-Ella ya comió- murmuró Emmett, vi como Edward le lanzaba un cojín que el moreno atrapó al vuelo- Pero no sé si la carne de vampiro cuenta.

Supongo que Alice ya había previsto esto, porque se apartó de un salto justo a tiempo cuando Edward llegaba como un rayo sobre su hermano o, tal vez los años de convivencia le habían enseñado a alejarse. Veía ensimismada como rompían los cojines dándose en la cabeza.

-Emmett- llamé con suavidad. Él se volvió a mi- Necesito que alguien me enseñe a cazar...

-Pero si cazaste al mayor depredador existente, mil veces más rápido y fuerte que tú, un oso pardo o lo que te propongas... no será un gran problema- se mofó.

-¿No me vas a enseñar?- pregunté alzando ambas cejas.

-Oh si... será divertido- dijo sonriendo.

Pude ver como Edward me miraba dolido. Me giré a mirarlo fijamente y le guiñé un ojo. Abrió enormemente los suyos al comprender lo que pretendía y rompió a reír, ante la estupefacción de todos.

-Eres genial- dijo abrazándome con fuerza mientras continuaba riendo con malicia.

-Y no te creas que tú te vas a quedar tan fresco después de haber apostado con mi torpeza- gruñí.

-¡Pero si aposté a tu favor!- se quejó.

-¡Mentira!- gritó Jasper para ser a continuación fulminado por la mirada de Edward- Él apostó a que caerías por las escaleras y nosotros que tropezarías- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente mientras extendía una oleada de cariño y tranquilidad hacia todos los que estábamos allí.

Me volví con lentitud a mi novio, al que había dado la espalda para atender a su hermano, ahora mío también, y lo miré con furia. ¡Me molestaba que hiciera eso! O sea... ¡Soy torpe¡Vale¡Lo admito¡Pero esta burla es demasiado! Tranqué la mandíbula, di media vuelta y salí al jardín con paso firme. Todos me miraban como si verdaderamente les diera miedo la reacción que había tenido. Respiré ruidosamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Uno, dos... vamos Bella... uno dos... respira... tranquila...- mascullaba entre dientes. Oí perfectamente unos pasos y me volví. Edward se acercaba a mi con la mirada puesta en el suelo, parecía verdaderamente avergonzado.- ¿Qué?- le espeté.

-Bella...- murmuró acercándose a mi.

-Ni un paso más- gruñí, pero no me hizo caso. Tomó mi mano sin ninguna oposición por mi parte, podría estar enfadada, pero no era irresistible a él. Mi enfado seguía latente en mí con demasiada fuerza.

-Bella... lo siento...- murmuró acariciando mi brazo- No queríamos ofenderte... ni yo, ni ellos...

Mi enfado se fue... a donde se fue. No podía resistirme a sus ojitos entristecidos, a sus labios tristemente fruncidos, a sus cejas bajas, hasta su pelo parecía haber perdido parte de su brillo... Mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿No volverás a apostar con ellos?- me quise asegurar.

-Prometido.

-Bien, entonces los coches me los vas a comprar a mi- sentencié antes de girarme y comenzar a andar hacia la casa con una sonrisa de victoria ante su cara de sorpresa.

* * *

**_Hola!!!_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado!!! ) _**

**_No tengo mucho tiempo así que tan solo eso: MIL GRACIAS!! R&R!!! P_**

**_BeShItOs!!! OkM!_**

**_Clara-Black_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo dedicado a: _**3rill Cullen, lovemamoru, rochelle93, gabii cullen, Samantha uchiha, ady** y **Conii Cullen Malfoy**

_Una eterniad junto a ti_

**Capítulo 3:**

_**De caza**_

Íbamos en el Jeep de Emmett en silencio. Yo disfrutaba enormemente de mi sensación de victoria todavía latente en mí. Al parecer mi nueva naturaleza había calado pronto en mi interior. Acaricié con suavidad la mano que Edward tenía sobre mi pierna, y él me apretó más a sí con la que tenía en mi cintura. Besó mi pelo y lo aspiró con profundidad cerrando los ojos con placer. De pronto, sentí curiosidad.

-¿Sigo oliendo igual para ti?- pregunté.

-Es... diferente- murmuró- hueles deliciosamente bien pero...

-¿Pero?

-Tu sangre ya no "canta" para mí.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Al contrario, Bella, ahora no siento ganas de matarte- dijo con una risita.

Sonreí besando el hueco de su cuello acariciándolo con mis alargados colmillos. Sentí el mismo deseo que había sentido la noche anterior, cuando mi transformación terminó, un hambre que nada tenía que ver con la necesidad de sangre. Sacudí fervientemente la cabeza ante la sonrisa torcida de Edward que, convertida o no, era totalmente irresistible para mí.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunté carraspeando ligeramente.

-Ya llegamos- informó Emmett, al volante, divertido.

Suspiré¡Cuántas cosas nuevas me iban a tocar vivir ahora¿Sería capaz de matar a un pobre animal? La ponzoña se arremolinó en torno a mis colmillos al imaginarme a mí misma bebiendo del cuello de un ciervo como respuesta a mi duda. Me sobresalté cuando el coche frenó.

-¡A comer!- anunció Emmett descendiendo del auto con alegría.

Nos dividimos en dos grupos, mi hermano y yo por un lado y mi novio y Carlisle por otro. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa antes de internarse rápidamente con su padre en el bosque.

-¡Vamos!- exclamé corriendo con total libertad y silencio.

Me alcanzó con rapidez cuando frené, había dos ciervos tomando agua de una pequeña charca.

-Déjate llevar por tu instinto- me susurró agazapándose- y haz poco ruido.

Salté sobre el primero de los animales paralizándolo para atacar al segundo. Hundí en este también mis colmillos, bebiendo la sangre con avidez, notando como mi sed se iba calmando y una oleada de calor sacudía mi cuerpo. Cuando no quedó una sola gota en él, bebí de su compañero, colmándome así por completo. Me volví hacia Emmett y lo vi irritando a un gran oso pardo. Sonreí con malicia y eché a correr en total silencio, llegando al coche y ocultándome en su interior. Agudicé el oído para escucharles, lo que me llevó tan sólo unos instantes.

-¡¡**Emmett**!!- gritó Edward con furia.

-¡Estoy aquí!- se le oía ciertamente asustado.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BELLA?!- seguía gritando fuera de sí. Me mordí el labio inferior con remordimientos.

-La... la... perdí- murmuró Emmett.

-Relajémonos- intervino Carlisle, el más sereno de todos- Edward, búscala por el camino al coche, nosotros miraremos por el bosque.

Pude oír la ráfaga de viento que indicaba que se habían echado a correr. En pocos instantes pude vislumbrar a Edward. Vi como el alivio y la molestia cruzaron su rostro al verme. Le señalé que se callara y entrara dentro.

Él seguía con el entrecejo fruncido cuando me aferré a su cuello y lo besé con fuerza. Posó sus manos en mi cintura mientras se colocaba sobre mí.

Pasamos un largo rato besándonos hasta que un par de personas nos interrumpieron con un gruñido furioso. Alcé la cabeza a tiempo que Edward me sacaba de Jeep.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!- gritó Emmett al verme. Me miraba con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados- ¡Te fuiste a posta!- me acusó indignado. Yo asentí con aplomo.

De pronto se echó a reír ante mi estupefacción y me pasó el brazo por los hombros entre carcajadas. Miré a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, él se encogió de hombros y entró al coche, seguido por Carlisle y, más adelante, por mi, cuando mi gran hermano me liberó de su abrazo.

-Carlisle- llamé al copiloto, que se volvió inmediatamente- Tu sabías lo que iba a hacer- no era una pregunta, simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

-Alice me advirtió esta mañana- reconoció con una sonrisa.

Vaya, a Alice seguía sin escapársele nada. Le devolví la sonrisa a Carlisle antes de mirar fijamente por la ventana.

Llegamos a la gran casa sin pronunciar ni una palabra más. Subí con Edward a nuestra habitación tras saludar al resto de la familia. Me dejé caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Extraño dormir- reconocí abriendo los ojos. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó- Pero es mucho mejor esto- reí para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿No te arrepientes?- murmuró con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¡NO!- exclamé¡Por supuesto que no me arrepentía!- ¡Claro que no!- él seguía sin alzar la vista y tomé su mentón- Edward, mírame- dije logrando que lo hiciera- Nada, NADA Edward, me haría arrepentirme de haber tomado la decisión de pasar toda la eternidad junto a ti.

Levantó la vista hacía mí, mirándome con sus ojos dorados brillando de forma apagada. Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad antes de besarle tiernamente.

-No pienses jamás que me voy a arrepentir de ser como tú- le recriminé- Ahora, haz que se me olvide respirar- dije en tono de orden, haciéndole reír.

-Bueno- suspiró con sus ojos brillando con picardía- Ahora tenemos todas las noches eternamente para nosotros- dijo envolviendo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Abrí los ojos enormemente, haciéndole alzar una ceja sugerentemente. Hoy era mucho más consciente del avance de mis sentidos de lo que lo había sido anteriormente.

-Nos pueden oír- murmuré. Él se echó a reír haciéndome fruncir el entrecejo.

-Ya nos oyeron ayer- me dijo con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?- mi voz se quebró de forma bastante patética.

-Vamos, Bella, nadie se va a poner nervioso, llevamos oyéndonos toda la vida- dijo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo mientras yo tapaba mi cara con ambas manos a punto de morir de vergüenza. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se tumbó en la cama sin dejar de abrazarme, colocándome sobre su abdomen- Eres _tan _ridícula- murmuró besando mi pelo.

Me acerqué a sus labios, besándolos con rapidez, pese a mi vergüenza, comprendía que si íbamos a convivir toda la eternidad con su familia, mi familia, esas cosas iban a ser muy habituales...

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por las toneladas de Reviews en el capítulo anterior!!! _**

**_Gracias!!_**

**_Ojalá este también os haya gustado :) el siguiente hasta la fecha es mi favorito del fic xD_**

**_Perdón por tardar en publicar, pero los deberes que rodean y me absorven xD ni cuenta me di que pasaban los días!!_**

**_Gracias por leer y dejar Review los que lo haceis!! Como siempre los contestaré justo antes de actualizar!!_**

**_BeShItOs!! OkMmMmMm!!_**

**_Clara-Black_**


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a: **Alice, lovemamoru, gabii cullen, Samantha uchiha, Arsa, Conii Cullen Malfoy, 3rill Cullen, mafiosilla** y **bunny1986.**

_Una eternidad junto a ti_

**Capítulo 4:**

_**The lion and the lamb**_

-Edward- murmuré parpadeando inocentemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- preguntó con suavidad. Apenas había luz en la habitación, la noche estaba ya bien entrada.

-¿Recuerdas que días es hoy?- tanteé.

-Claro- dijo mirándome confundido. Creo que piensa que estoy completamente loca.

-¿Y qué pasó tal día como hoy hace tres años?- seguí sondeando. Me rendí al ver su ceño fruncido por la frustración. Suspiré- Hace tres años que nos vimos por primera vez.

Abrió los ojos, tanto que me preocupé por haberle causado algún tipo de trauma. Supongo que para él, un vampiro desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, éste transcurre con mayor rapidez. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo hubiera recordado de no ser porque lo oí en la radio del jeep de Emmett.

-Oh, Bella, yo...- parecía profundamente avergonzado.

-Yo quiero algo- dije poniendo morritos.

-Lo que sea, Bella, lo que sea- murmuró- ¿Qué quieres¿Un coche¿Un viaje?- hablaba muy rápido, tal y como recordaba que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso- Lo que sea con tal de que me perdones por haberlo olvidado.

-¡Edward!- reí- ¡No tengo por qué perdonarte! Además, esa fecha solo es importante en ese sentido...

-Cierto, ese día me comporté como un auténtico monstruo- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Si... aún recuerdo como me mirabas aquel día...- observé como cada vez se le veía más y más avergonzado- Pero ahora he encontrado otro significado a esa mirada... que me gusta más.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó con curiosidad. Esbocé una sonrisa torcida, parecida a la que él hacía, pero sin su toque de perfección. Agradecí enormemente de nuevo no tener sangre para enrojecer. Si la Bella de hace casi una semana me viera ahora, le daría un infarto, pensé regodeándome interiormente.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada y me besó rápidamente en la nariz.

-Eres única, Isabella Swan- dijo con voz grave, la voz que ponía al estar serio, la voz que antes aceleraba mi corazón y que ahora casi logra hacerlo latir- Por eso te amo tanto.

Sonreí con dulzura acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Ahora mismo mis ojos se habrían llenado de lágrimas de haber podido. Uní mis fríos labios con los suyos con deliberada lentitud, saboreándolos ávidamente. Sus manos, abandonaron mi cintura momentáneamente para acudir de nuevo a ella, esta vez debajo de la ropa.

El contacto de nuestras pieles heladas las hacía parecer calientes. Seguía pareciéndome un sacrilegio acariciar aquel cuerpo de belleza helenística, tan perfecto que ni los mismísimos dioses debían de ser capaces de esculpirlo.

Desabotoné su camisa lentamente, exasperándome tanto a mí como a él, pero quería ponerlo nervioso, más... vampiro. Sonreí picaramente cuando el último botón fue quitado, y le saqué con urgencia la prenda, dejando al deleite de mi mirada todos y cada uno de sus músculos, perfectamente delineados y marcados. Me mordí el labio inferior sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a sacudir cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta el punto que de haber sido humana, hubiera creído que tenía fiebre. Aquello era más perfecto que lo que mi precisa mente vampiresa había logrado recordar.

Alejé mi boca de sus labios, descendiéndolos por su cuello y su pecho, tan gloriosamente formado. Tocara donde tocara, todo era duro. Parecía haber sido esculpido en diamante. Su piel, tan nívea como solo el blanco puede envidiar, tan lisa, tan tersa, tan fuerte... Jugueteé en su abdomen, acariciándolo con mis colmillos, sedientos de volver a morderlo.

De haber parpadeado, me habría perdido el instante en que Edward había salido de mi presión y se había encaramado sobre mi, arrancándome la ropa con ferocidad. En unos segundos, yo estaba completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sus ojos brillaban arduos en deseo, totalmente negros y oscuros, como si dicho deseo le estuviera consumiendo el alma. De las entrañas de su pecho salió un gruñido de impertinencia, tan oscuro como sus ojos, que fue respondido por uno juguetón. Acercó su boca a mi oreja, para luego ir bajando, delineando mi mentón con sus propios colmillos, bajando por mi garganta.

Mi respiración se había vuelto entrecortada. Cada caricia suponía un torrente de corrientes eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo. Él seguía bajando por mis pechos, haciendo que ahogados gemidos salieran de mi boca, por mi abdomen... Subió a mi boca y se apropió indebidamente de ella, besándome salvajemente, como si deseara devorarme.

Mis manos rasgaron el resto de su ropa, totalmente enloquecida por la visión de su cuerpo, parcialmente desnudo, y de sus caricias. "Verdaderamente..." pensé, "...todo se le tiene que dar bien a este... maldito vampiro". Gemí entrecortadamente cuando le vi esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. Mordisqueó mi oreja.

-¿Quieres que vaya lento?- preguntó, casi siseó, con voz sensual. Yo negué con la cabeza insistentemente. Esa situación casi dolía. El placer comenzaba a almacenarse en mí aún sin haber apenas empezado- ¿No?

Gemí más alto en protesta, cuando sus labios comenzaron de nuevo a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras completaban de descubrir mi desnudez. Él tan solo me miró con los ojos llenos de un fuego que trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas. Uno de sus fríos dedos se acercó a mi intimidad, haciendo a mi espalda arquearse ante su toque.

Solté un grito. Si el roce de su dedo me había parecido suficiente para desmayarme de placer, el momento en que me acarició su lengua y su gélido aliento inundó la parte más húmeda de mi cuerpo, me creí morir. Mis manos se aferraban a las sabanas, en un estéril intento de descargar la tensión que comenzaba a ser físicamente imposible que cupiera en todo mi cuerpo.

Posesionó mis labios, morados por mordérmelos, rojos de ser tan gloriosamente besados... E introdujo un dedo en mi interior, seguido rápidamente de otro, y finalmente de un último, comenzando a moverlos con agilidad. Gemí incesablemente en su oído, viendo entre la estrechez de mi mirada como en sus ojos se arremolinaba el deseo más negro y oscuro que podía haber pensado que unos ojos albergarían jamás.

Se separó levemente de mi, alejando sus dedos de mi interior, chocando con un gemido disconforme de mi parte, sonriendo con picardía. Puso ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y pronto lo tuve en mi interior de nuevo. Me aferré a las sabanas ahogando un grito.

Comenzó a moverse, acompasando sus movimientos a los míos propios. Poco a poco, embestida a embestida, fui notando como el placer comenzaba a adueñarse de mi vientre, y poco a poco nublaba mis sentidos y paralizaba mi cerebro. Cada vez se movía más rápido, cada vez la sensación era mayor, más intensa, cada vez gemía más y más alto...

De pronto, ambos, a la vez, juntos, sentimos como todo el placer almacenado daba una fuerte sacudida y nos invadía completamente, llegando a cada recóndito lugar de nuestro cuerpo, dejándonos exhaustos y jadeantes.

Volví mi vista a él, que se había tumbado a mi lado, abrazándome. También me estaba mirando. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma y me alcé para besar sus labios lentamente.

-Bella- murmuró.

-Dime- respondí con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-No creas que había olvidado que día era hoy- dijo. Pude intuir una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Se movió, aún conmigo encima, y buscó algo en la mesilla. Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Era una caja alargada- Espero que te guste... como supe que no querrías que me gastara dinero, lo tuve que hacer yo, así que no esperes nada demasiado bueno...

-Tú todo lo haces bien- le recordé. Quité con cuidado el papel que envolvía la caja y la abrí.- Oh, Edward- dije con voz ahogada- Es... es... preciosa- suspiré. Era un colgante hermoso, con una E y una B entrelazadas, estaba pulcra y preciosamente hecho. Envolví mis brazos en torno al cuello de mi novio y lo abracé con fuerza- Gracias- susurré con la voz quebrada de la emoción- Te amo.

* * *

**_Holaaaaa!!!_**

**_Gracias a todos 1000!!!! _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el cap!!!_**

**_Reviews please!!!_**

**_BeShItOs!! OkMm!!!_**

**_Clara-Black_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dedicado a:_** lovemamoru, Conii Cullen Malfoy, NeoReina-saliormoon, ady-maniquis, Samantha uchiha, mafiosilla, Jazu Potter **_y_** gabii cullen**

_y con especial cariño aunque no leen aquí el fic pero si en otras páginas, a mis niñas _**Viri **_y _**Daf **_por inspirarme a escribir los próximos capítulos, os kiero niñas!!_

**_Una eternidad junto a ti_**

**Capítulo 5:**

_**Clan Denali**_

Amaneció más rápido, incluso, de lo que podía haber esperado. Ambos nos habíamos dado una ducha juntos tras nuestro encuentro nocturno, y nos habíamos vestido, quedando tumbados en silencio en nuestra cama, siendo sobresaltados por la más efusiva de mis dos hermanas.

-¡Edward!- gritó saltando sobre él. No tuve más que agradecer a la divinidad que hubiera inventado a los vampiros y que les hubiera permitido vivir sin que su corazón latiera, en estos momentos, de no haber sido así, yo estaría más que muerta.

-¿Qué tripa se te rompió ahora, Alice?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido. Mi hermana debía tener la cabeza tan revuelta con la efusión que ni siquiera Edward era capaz de escucharlo todo correctamente.

-¡Van a venir los del clan!- chilló. Pude ver como la felicidad afloraba en el rostro perfecto de Edward. Me abrazó con fuerza alzándome en el aire.

-No es por estropear tanta felicidad pero¿Qué clan?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-¡El Clan Denali!- exclamó Edward. Se volvió rápidamente a Alice- ¿Vienen las tres?

-¡¡Si!!- saltó Alice sin poder frenar su entusiasmo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, resignándome a no comprender nada hasta que los del Clan Denali llegaran a la gran casa ese mismo día. Todo transcurrió a gran velocidad mientras el sol se colocaba bien alto... en alguna parte del mundo donde no podíamos verlo, porque desde luego, Forks no había sido el lugar elegido. Aún así, pronto llegó el medio día.

Llamaron a la puerta y Alice se lanzó hacía ella abriéndola en el proceso que saltaba afuera y envolvía con sus piernas la cintura de una morena que acababa de llegar.

-¡Alice!- exclamó la primera con evidente alegría, tratando de despegarse un poco de mi hermana.

-¡Daf!- cada letra pronunciada por la vidente estaba cargada de una emoción contenida que jamás le había oído.

-¿Para mí no hay saludo?- inquirió una voz tras la primera morena, revelando a otra de casi los mismos rasgos, ellas si debían haber sido hermanas cuando eran humanas. Mientras Alice se preocupaba por saltar sobre la otra, que según oí, se llamaba Virginia, Daphne había entrado en la casa y miraba a mi novio con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Se precipitó sobre él ahorcándolo en un gran abrazo.

-¡Edward!- saludó emocionado- ¡Estas mucho mejor de lo que recordaba!- apreció alegremente. Mi estómago se comprimió en una violenta sacudida de celos, haciéndome contener de arrancar tira a tira la piel de aquella chica. Fruncí el entrecejo interiormente maldiciendo mi naturaleza celosa y sonreí de la forma más verdadera que encontré.

-¿Ella es Isabella?- hice una mueca cuando Virginia pronunció mi nombre completo- Perdón- se excusó- Bella.

-Si, es ella- la sonrisa que Edward había cincelado en su rostro se congeló mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Daphne.

-Edward- pronunció la morena con lentitud sin apartar su mirada de mí- Viri y yo necesitamos hablar con Bella.

-¿Por qué?- gruñó él.

-Vamos- apresuré para evitar el problema, mi novio resopló saliendo de la habitación.

-Vamos a vuestro cuarto- dijo Viri, que por lo menos no me miraba de forma tan agresiva como Daphne.

Subimos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y entramos en silencio. Nos sentamos, yo en una de las butacas y ellas en el sofá de piel. Algo me decía que lo que iban a decirme era muy importante, o así les parecía a ellas.

-Bella, antes que nada, quiero que entiendas que para nosotras Edward es una de las cosas más importantes de nuestra existencia, como un hermano para nosotras- comenzó a decir Viri.

-Mira, Isabella, la cosa se resume a que cómo le hagas daño a Edward, sobre todo si es por culpa del perro ese amigo tuyo- gruñó rápidamente Daphne- haré que el dolor de tu transformación sea lo más suave que sentiste en toda tu vida.

-Te... te refieres a Jacob- murmuré sintiendo un escalofrío ante su amenaza.

-¡Como si se llama Blancanieves!- exclamó exasperada.

-Bella, Edward sabe que el tal Jacob te gusta- dijo con mayor suavidad, pero no por ello con menos advertencia, Viri.- Y sé que no soy quien para meterme y que nos conocemos desde hace apenas tres minutos, pero si de verdad amas a Edward vas a tener que renunciar a ver a Jacob, no es justo para mi hermano que juegues con él.- sus ojos se iban oscureciendo a medida que iba pronunciando estas palabras.

-Como le hagas daño, te arranco la piel a tiras- amenazó Daf enseñando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Daphne!- se escuchó gritar a mi novio desde el piso inferior.

-¡Piérdete Edward!

-Chicas- llamé su atención con timidez- Yo... yo no voy a hacerle daño a Edward, lo amo más que a mi vida, no he dado todo lo que tenía por él para después dañarlo...

La sinceridad ardía en mis ojos, yo misma lo notaba. Viri asintió con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en su perfecto rostro. Tuvo que darle un codazo a su hermana para que asintiera, todavía con el recelo en la mirada. Esbocé una tímida sonrisa y me puse en pié, ellas me imitaron, quedándose quietas al verme caminar despacio, a paso humano. Para los vampiros era incómodo controlar cada movimiento, pero mejor eso que caer.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió Daphne mordiéndose el labio inferior resaltando la inocencia en su helénico rostro.

-Porque me caigo si no pongo atención- respondí aún sin dejarle formular la cuestión, avergonzada. Ambas echaron a reír, bajo mi molesta mirada.

-Cielo, no pasa nada por caerse- dijeron entre risas.

-No si tu novio y hermanos apuestan con eso- gruñí.

-Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente con ellos- siseo Daf.

-Esperemos a que llegue Tanya para hacer eso- pidió Viri.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese nombre me hacía presentir problemas. ¿Quién sería esa Tanya? O mejor... ¿Por qué presentía peligro? Me resigné, sería cuestión de tiempo que todos llegaran y, obviamente, conocer a esa mujer vampiro que parecía ser querida por todos. Creía recordar que Edward la había nombrado alguna vez, aunque no podría estar completamente segura.

* * *

**_Os pido mil disculpas por esto!_**

**_Tarde mil años en actualizar por culpa de los examenes, tengo que estudiar y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir o en su defecto actualizar, quiero responder a todos los reviews que, mil gracias!, cada día son más... :) _**

**_Espero poder darme más prisa de ahora en adelante! _**

**_pero no prometo nada, empiezo ahora con los finales... así que ni tiempo de encender el ordenador tendré! pero sacaré tiempo de donde sea! O por lo menos lo intentaré!!_**

**_Mil beshitos y gracias a todos por los reviews!! Os kiero!!_**

**_Clara-Black_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dedicado a:_** Jazu Potter, Samantha uchiha, lovemamoru, Conii Cullen Masen, NeoReina-sailormoon**_ y _**ady.**

_Una eternidad junto a ti_

**Capítulo 6:**

_**Eres un monstruo**_

Salí corriendo por la parte trasera de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie y sin un rumbo fijo, de pensarlo, Alice me habría visto por la conexión que ambas habíamos establecido y sus poderes habían afianzado. Mis veloces piernas me transportaron sin darme apenas cuenta a mi casa, a mi antigua casa.

La melancolía que me inundó al ver a mi padre solo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con aspecto taciturno, no fue nada en comparación a la sed que su sangre humana despertó en mi interior. Comprendí el hecho del que Edward alguna vez me había hablado, mis dos yo luchando entre sí, uno gritando que era mi padre, que era humano y no debía beber su sangre, y el otro rugiendo monstruosamente que ahora eso ya no importaba.

Finalmente la bestia dominó a mi yo bueno y me agazapé para abalanzarme sobre Charlie, cuando cuatro fuertes brazos me agarraron y tiraron de mí mientras de lo más hondo de mi pecho surgía un feroz gruñido. Reconocí a Emmett y a Edward arrastrándome hacia el bosque. Mostré mis colmillos en un estéril intento de intimidarlos.

Mi novio se acercó a mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, el gruñido que Emmett soltó en ese instante tenía un claro significado de "cuidado". Habían cesado de arrastrarme al bosque, deteniéndome en el centro de él. Sentía mis ojos totalmente oscuros, rojos, llameando en la desesperación de calmar mi sed.

-Bella- la suave y melodiosa voz de Edward hizo que mi respiración se cortara. Clavó sus dorados ojos en los míos con aparente tranquilidad- Bella, tranquila.

Comencé a relajarme, todavía entre los brazos de mi hermano. Con la rapidez propia de nuestra especie, mi novio envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras yo soltaba un lastimoso gemido. Había... había estado a punto de matar a mi propio padre... de no haber llegado a tiempo... ¡Dios¡No puedo imaginar lo que habría sucedido!

-Cariño- murmuró sin soltarme- Tranquila...

-Oh, Edward- sollocé sin lágrimas- he… he…

-Shhh…- me calló- no has hecho nada malo- susurró- volvamos, todos están muy preocupados.

Edward me tomó en brazos y echó a correr mientras yo hundía mi rostro en su cuello y Emmett nos seguía en silencio. No supe en qué momento habíamos llegado a casa hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo de nuestra habitación.

-Date una ducha, mi amor, te sentirás mejor- susurró besando mi frente- te esperaré abajo.

-Edward- sujeté su mano con fuerza. Me miró con dulzura mientras yo clavaba mis ojos en algún lugar del suelo- Lo siento.

El negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba mi mentón con una de sus manos y acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Suspiré entrando a la ducha, tal y como mi novio había recomendado.

**-.- Edward Cullen -.-**

"_Eso le pasa por ser tan estúpida¿Quién le manda largarse en busca de problemas? Tonta Isabella..."_

"_No me cae bien pero... estar a punto de matar a su padre... pobrecilla..."_

"_Pobre mi niña... no ha de sentirse nada bien..."_

"_Por suerte llegamos a tiempo"_

"_Al fin alguien más débil que yo"_

"_Estará bien, Edward"_

Los pensamientos de Daf, Viri, Esme, Emmett, Jasper y Alice llegaron simultáneamente a mi cabeza. Fruncí el entrecejo ante los dos primeros y el de Jasper. Suspiré. Por suerte, Rose y Carlisle habían salido al hospital, ella para ayudar con el coche de uno de los compañeros de papá, y él para trabajar.

-Bella está bien- les dije- No ha ocurrido nada.

-Lo siento, Edward, no la vi irse- murmuró mi hermana bajando la cabeza. Sabía que amaba enormemente a Bella y que por ello se sentía profundamente culpable por no haberla visto ir.

-No pasa nada, Alice.

-¡Pero pudo haber pasado!- saltó Daphne.

-¡Ya basta!- grité con furia, haciéndolos callar a todos- La odiáis sin conocerla¡No os ha hecho nada¡Si fuerais tan solo la mitad de lo que es ella...!- no completé la frase con temor a herir los sentimientos de mis casi hermanas- ¡Ella es mi vida¡Y la defenderé de quien sea! Por toda la eternidad, porque la amo¡Metéroslo en la cabeza!

Salí de allí enfadado subiendo la escalera con energía, entrando a la habitación que Bella y yo compartíamos, dando un fuerte portazo, sorprendiendo a mi esposa, que me miraba sorprendida, envuelta tan solo con una toalla.

Me quedé mudo al verla. Estaba inhumanamente hermosa, con su pelo negro, largo, chorreando por su cara, la toalla envuelta a su cuerpo, cubierto de pequeñas gotas de agua, sus largas piernas, apenas cubiertas por una parte de dicha toalla. Tragué en seco alzando mi mirada a sus ojos, irradiando todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que acababa de despertar en mi.

-Te has pasado- suspiró recogiendo su pelo en una coleta mientras me colocaba tras ella con las manos en su cintura.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es, Edward- dijo dándose la vuelta, encarándome con sus dorados ojos y los labios fruncidos en desacuerdo.

-Pero Bella...- protesté. ¡La habían insultado¡La odiaban sin razones¡Par de... de... de vampiros! Gruñí para mis adentros.

-Ni pero ni manzana, Edward- me cortó con el entrecejo fruncido- Daphne y Viri no merecían que les gritaras así... ni el resto de tu familia, sobra decirlo.

-¡Te culpaban¡No todos ellos pero si gran parte!- seguí protestando. Entornó los ojos adorablemente, mirándome a través de sus pestañas- Bella...

-Haz las paces con ellas...- susurró.

-No...- traté de parecer fuerte, pero era obvio que ella ya olía una victoria fácil. ¡Qué pronto aprendía mi Bella los trucos de los vampiros!

-Hazlo por mi...- dijo poniendo sus manos en torno a mi cuello, tomando sorpresivamente mis labios, separándose rápidamente después, o al menos, a mi me pareció demasiado rápido- ¿Lo harás?

-He creado un monstruo- suspiré derrotado. Ella rió melodiosamente- Eres un monstruo Isabella Cullen.

Bajé las escaleras, casi a regañadientes. Encontré en la cocina a Viri, sorpresivamente, sin Daf. Suspiré de nuevo y la miré. Ella negó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"No pasa nada, Edward, tienes razón... Tenemos que aceptarla" 

-Gracias, nena- murmuré besando su mejilla.

"_Esta en el jardín"_ pensó guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí levemente y me dirigí al jardín trasero. Allí vi el negro cabello de mi tozuda amiga, que estaba despotricando mentalmente contra toda mi existencia y la de mi esposa. Tragué mi orgullo y me acerqué a ella.

"Lárgate, Edward Cullen" la oí gruñir mentalmente.

-Daphne- llamé. Se giró mirándome con el fuego de la ira reflejada en su mirada y en su rostro.

-Creí haber dicho que te largaras.

-En realidad solo lo pensaste.

-Déjate de joder, Cullen- bufó.

-Daf... no quiero enfadarme contigo... siento haberte gritado...

-Me da igual- dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras yo ponía mi mejor cara de persuasión.

-Por favor... perdóname...- seguí suplicando.

-Edward...- gimió con derrota.

-Por favor...- seguí diciendo poniendo en mis ojos la pizca de dulzura que siempre dedicaba a mi amiga para persuadirla.

-No- dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-Kikis... por favor- suspiré abrazándola.

-Manipulador.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Si- suspiró derrotada. Sonreí abiertamente y la besé en la mejilla.

-Por eso te adoro.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_De nuevo disculpas u.u por no haber actualizado rapido y no ir a hacerlo esta semana!_**

**_Me es realmente imposible! _**

**_Lo siento!_**

**_Espero que el cap os guste :P y que me dejeis reviews juju xD los amo u.u_**

**_mil beshitos y gracias! _**

**_de verdad!_**

**_os kiero!_**

**_Clara-Black_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dedicado con todo mi cariño:_** Samantha uchiha, Lovemamoru, Coniitah Malfoy Cullen, oOKaturixOo, NeoReina-sailormoon, Jazu Potter**_ y _**AndY**

_Una eternidad junto a ti_

**Capítulo 7:**

_**Con la comida no se juega**_

-¡Han llegado todos!- exclamaron desde el piso inferior. Bajé rápidamente y, por suerte, esquivé todos los intentos de asesinato que escondía aquella casa. Los brazos de Edward envolvieron mi cintura cuando iba a tentar a mi suerte saltando el último escalón.

-Ven, cariño, te voy a presentar a todos- murmuró besando levemente mis labios.

Tomó mi mano como suya, al igual que todo mi yo, y me condujo hasta la sala. Allí había dos hombres, abrazando a Virginia y Daphne, al parecer eran sus... sus... seguía sin encontrar la palabra para representar una unión eterna. Pero también había llegado alguien más.

Era unos tres centímetros más alta que yo, excepcionalmente hermosa, casi incluso tanto, como Rosalie. Decir que parecía una modelo de portada era prácticamente un insulto. Sus labios carnosos se curvaron hacia atrás en una sonrisa feroz que me dedicó en medio de una fulminante mirada. Noté tensarse a Edward a mi lado, mientras la vampiresa sacudía su largo y brillante cabello rubio.

-Bella, ellos son Javier y Julián- me presentó a los chicos, el primero se hallaba junto a Vir y, el segundo, junto a Daphne- Y ella es Tanya.

Tanya. Algo en mí se encogió al oír su nombre. Le dediqué una sonrisa mal hecha, ligeramente atemorizada ante sus negros y peligrosos ojos. Parecía que fuera a matarme en cualquier momento. Tragué en seco y volví mi cara a Edward, lo vio observándola con fijeza. Ahora recuerdo. Tanya era la chica que estaba enamorada de mi esposo.

-Vaya- su voz era tan sensual e insinuante como todos los movimientos que realizaba- Como veo ya no vamos a poder cenar- dijo con fingido disgusto- Ay, Edward, Edward, Edward... ¿No te dijo tu madre que con la comida no se juega?

-Que graciosa, Tanya- dijo con venenoso sarcasmo mi chico- En toda mi vida he oído algo mejor.

-Chicos, chicos- intervino Carlisle con voz apaciguante- ¿Por qué no charlamos tranquilamente?

-Hablad vosotros, Bella y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta- sentenció enfadado.

Salimos con rapidez de la casa y nos internamos en el bosque, llegando pronto a un pequeño claro, con un estanque diminuto en el centro. Nos sentamos allí en completo silencio, no entendía su comportamiento, apenas ayer estaba pletórico de que sus amigas hubieran llegado, y ahora... parecía que fuera aquello lo que menos deseara. Lo observé suspirar mientras su ceño se fruncía. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, colgándome de su cuello, mientras él envolvía con fuerza mi cintura, hundiendo su rostro en mi pelo, aspirando mi aroma con fuerza. Noté como poco a poco se relajaba levemente y sus músculos se destensaban, sacando a flote el abatimiento que estaba reinando en su interior desde hacía ya un largo rato.

-¿Qué ocurre?- musité acariciando su mejilla, tratando de relajarle. En sus ojos dorados brillaba la furia de forma incontenible, todavía.

-Tanya- gruñó con ferocidad. Su tono, en otra ocasión, me habría hecho encogerme asustada, pero ahora había adquirido la seguridad suficiente para no amilanarme ante su peligrosidad- No comprende.

-Edward, relájate- suspiré- y cuéntame qué ocurre con Tanya.

-Está celosa- bufó. Parpadeé sorprendida. Mi rostro debió mostrar ampliamente mi desconcierto- De ti- remarcó, haciendo que mi incredulidad alcanzara grados insospechados- Mataría por estar en tu lugar... y eso es lo que quiere hacer.

-¿Matarme?- de nuevo mi voz sonó patéticamente aguda.

-Por suerte sabe las consecuencias de ello- seguía infinitamente molesto por la vampiresa rubia- y sus hermanos la han amenazado si te hace daño.

-¿Javier y Julián?- inquirí con más sorpresa de la que había demostrado anteriormente. Decidí distraer a Edward antes de que su rabia creciera todavía más- ¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia de ellos?

Vale- suspiró, comprendiendo mis intenciones- Ellos eran ya hermanos en su época humana, huyeron a Argentina cuando estalló la guerra civil en España, en el 36.

-¿Son españoles?- era una pregunta demasiado obvia, pero nada perdía con preguntar.

-Si- asintió- Cuando llegaron a Argentina, en barco, estaban muy mal... navíos, para que me entiendas, piratas...

-¿Piratas?- le interrumpí con incredulidad.

-Suena muy peliculero, pero se hacían llamar así- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Vir es argentina, y por aquel entonces ya se había unido a Daf, y ambas perseguían a los "piratas", y encontraron a los chicos tirados en una playa, sin dinero y apenas ropa ((N/A: seguro que no lo disfrutarían P xD)). Los cuidaron y, cuando se hubieron recuperado, ellos no querían separarse de ellas. Al principio, les dejaron solos, no querían convertirlos. Los chicos descubrieron lo que eran ellas... e hicieron la mayor locura que jamás ha hecho nada... y que pudo haberles costado la vida.

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunté con abundante curiosidad.

-Se presentaron en Italia, no me preguntes cómo, pero sabían que allí estaban los Vulturi. Se plantaron frente a Aro y pidieron ser convertidos.

-¿Y él accedió?- pregunté con voz ahogada¿De dónde habían sacado semejante valor?

-No puedo alcanzar a pensar cómo hicieron para convencerle, pero lo hicieron- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pensando- Supongo que vería algún tipo de potencial en ellos.

-¿Y después?

-Volvieron a nado a Argentina y fueron a por Vir y Daf. Desde entonces. Vir está con Javier y Daf con Julián- concluyó.

-Wow- fue lo único que pude decir en ese instante.- Si lo llego a saber le pido a Aro que me convirtiera cuando charlamos tan amistosamente- bromeé.

-Muy graciosa, Bella.- gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo- Muy graciosa.

**-·-·- Edward -·-·-**

"_Los Vulturi están llegando"_ escuché de pronto en mi cabeza, a Alice. Me puse en pié de un salto.

-Rápido- apuré a mi esposa, que me miró despistada- Los Volturi vienen.

Echamos a correr hacia la casa con abrumante velocidad, incluso para los de nuestra especie. Llegamos enseguida y nos pusimos frente a todos.

-Lo acababan de decidir- explicó mi hermana- quieren comprobar que Bella está convertida.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?- preguntó Carlisle.

-No confían en que lo vayamos a hacer- dijo con alegría.

-¿Quiénes vienen?- pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Aro y Jame.

-¿Aro?- preguntamos todos prácticamente a la vez, sorprendidos.

-Quería ver a Carlisle- se encogió de hombros. Se tensó de pronto, como cada vez que tenía una predicción.

"_Vaya... no van a matar a Isabella"_ escuché pensar con disgusto a Tanya.

-Ya llegan- dijo Alice de pronto, haciéndome apartar los pensamientos de la vampiresa rubia.

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Mil, mil, mil, mil millones de gracias a todos por esperar pacientemete a que actualizara! Mis examenes gritaron el viernes: FIN, pero los trabajos lo harán mañana, por eso no pude actualizar antes! (por lo que también pido MIL millones de disculpas!) pero si no apruebo, adiós ordenador, adiós escribir, adiós actualizar xD preferible una semana que un mes, no?_

_En fin, dejemos eso! He decidido que ahora que tengo tiempo voy a dedicarle más tiempo a poner una nota de autor al final de cada cap para poder decir algo, poner preguntas..._

_Ya sé cual va a ser el poder hasta ahora secreto, de Bella, seguramente se desvelara en el cap 9 o en el 10, aún no lo tengo claro. Y a los que por ahora odian a Daf... xD No os dejeis llevar por las primeras impresiones! Os aseguro que más adelante os caerá bien:)_

_En cuanto a los reviews: **si no teneis usuario en y no dejais vuestro mail, no puedo responderos** a los demás ya sabeis que siempre lo hago! Trato de extenderme siempre que mi tiempo me lo permite pero... ¡No suele ser muy a menudo! xD Por mi... escribiría folios y folios de respuestas! xD_

_Ya os dejo que para mañana tengo 2 trabajos por entregar y... lalala aún no empecé ninguno, y de ellos depende mi aprobado! xD_

_Que vaga soy... xD_

_Mil BeShItOs! OkM! y, por supuesto: MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJAIS!! -_

**_Clara-Black_**


	8. Lo siento

**_Hola a todos :)_**

_Siento horrores llevar tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic, más de un mes y medio sin subir el capítulo 8. Pido disculpas por el retraso hasta ahora y el que va a haber hasta dicho capítulo. No actualicé antes porque entre examenes y vacaciones apenas tenía tiempo y ahora, mi ordenador se ha estropeado, tengo que llevarlo a arreglar y ahí está el resto de la historia. Espero que se solucione pronto y así poder volver a actualizar. Espero que esto pase pronto y nos volvamos a ver enseguida_

**_Besos, suerte y gracias a todo el mundo_**

**_Clara-Black_**

_P.S: Responderé a los reviews cuando actualizce el cap8 :)_


	9. Lo siento parte 2

_Hola a todos los que leéis o leíais esta historia hace tiempo cuando comencé a escribirla._

_Quería decir que no voy a continuarla. Al menos no en un periodo próximo. Por problemas personales me alejé de todo esto y aún no me siento con fuerzas para volver a coger el teclado. Seguramente, si en algún momento llegara a concluir el fic, editaría los 7 primeros capítulos antes de subir el 8._

_Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad._

_**Clara-Black**_


End file.
